Silver D. Jones
Silver D. Jones Silver D. Jones is the infamous Chief of staff in the Revolutionary Army who has been attempting to overthrow the World Government. He is the World Government's 2nd greatest enemy, and is the most dangerous and most wanted man in the world. Silver D. Jones was born in East Blue, where he spent most of his childhood. When Jones was 14, he found a strange fruit, he heard from the village elder that the fruit was cursed. Jones hid the fruit in his basement and kept it a secret. 9 months later the Navy invaded his hometown, they usually have inspections. But the Navy randomly pushed Jones's mother, so he started to fight the Marines. Jones didn't have the power of anything, except his physical strength, but that wasn't enough. The marines also went in Jones's basement, and found the fruit. They later found out it was a Devil's fruit, the Bari Bari no Mi and was later eaten by Ensign Dreadfate. This made Jones upset and made him train even harder then before. At a age of 16 he set sail and made a lot of friends and a crew. Jones is known as a friendly men, but also very powerful. He once had another brawl with Navy Captain Dreadfate, the result of the fight is unknown but they were both heavily damaged. At a age of 16 he set sail and made a lot of friends and a crew. Jones is known as a friendly men, but also very powerful. He once had a brawl with Navy Captain Dreadfate, Dreadfate defeated Silver due to Dread's skill in rokushiki, and Dreadfate took the Bari-Bari from Silver and ate it for himself. Appearance Jones is usually seen in a marine coat with a ripped of sleeve, he has a cross trough the justice sign. This is his way of mocking the marines. He always has his monkey pet Bobo on his Right shoulder, and has a blue-ish beard and hair. He has a scar on his left eye, which he received as a child when he got into a fight with a gang. Abilities and Powers As a child, Jones seemed to have some level of fighting ability, it was inhuman. At a age of 18, Jones found an strange fruit, the Devil fruit. It seemed it was the ''Moku Moku no Mi. His Logia Devil Fruit abilities set him apart from most pirates. Jones is the current user of the Logia-type Devil Fruit, the Moku Moku no Mi. With it, Jones is allowed to create, control, and transform smoke at will. After eating the fruit, Jones was instantly able to utilize it to the point of using a Smoke fist, which was strong enough to shatter a stone wall. Although he later showed the difficulty of controlling his fruit which is typically displayed by new Devil Fruit users. '''White Snake' (ホワイトスネーク Howaito Sunēku?): Jones launches a long "snake" of dense smoke from his hand that he makes follow the opponent until it hits and grabs them. White Launcher (ホワイトランチャー Howaito Ranchā?): Jones transforms his lower body into smoke and launches himself at his opponent. Weapons Jones doesn't use any weapon, he usually fights with his fighting style merged with his ''Moku Moku '' powers.